


If There's Anything I Can Do

by Violsva



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Bisexual Disasters, Bisexuality, Chocolate Box Treat, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mentors, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: If there’s any topic Clint Barton is actually qualified to give advice on, it’s “Having a crush on a woman who can kill you with her pinky.” And maybe also “Being a bisexual disaster.”





	If There's Anything I Can Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloudAtlas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/gifts).



Kate came in to find Clint stretched out on the couch with Lucky, but he didn’t say anything so neither did she. It was nice, having someone around who you liked but didn’t have to talk to all the time, someone you could just walk past on your way into the kitchen, someone who was guaranteed to have made coffee earlier. Kate got herself a mug and started to pull her phone out of her pocket, thinking that at least this one person in her life probably wouldn’t ask—

“So, how’s America?”

“No.” Kate put down her phone. Clint raised his eyebrows.

“No?”

“No. There will not be any of this ‘How’s America?’ shit.”

Clint squinted at her. “Weren’t you just with her?”

“Yeah, but that’s not the point.”

“What?”

“There will not,” Kate said, slumping on an armchair and waving her arms in illustration, “be any of this ‘Oh, how’s America, you two are so close, what do you talk about, have you made out yet?’ bullshit. I am _tired_ of everyone insinuating I have a thing for my best friend just because she’s a lesbian.”

“...Okay.”

“I mean, I can be friends with her without wanting to bang her! I am friends with lots of guys without wanting to bang them, and I am actually attracted to guys! And America can be friends with girls without wanting to bang them! And it’s really kind of insulting to her to suggest otherwise!”

“Yep.”

“And I am an adult! I’m not in the bildungsroman-rite-of-passage-figuring-out-my-identity phase anymore!”

“What’s a bildungs—”

“I’m twenty-two! I think if I was into girls I would know by now!”

Clint made some strangled noises. When Kate focused on him he was bent over his coffee mug. “What?” she asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Nothing.” He leaned over and started making a fuss over Lucky.

“What _is_ it, Clint?”

Unfortunately Clint had a lot of experience with terrifying women, and Kate had to acknowledge that she was not (yet) at the Black Widow’s level in that area. He didn’t even look up. “Nothing, go on.”

“I mean it, Clint. Obviously I don’t have a problem with it, I’ve never had a _problem_ with it, but I am not going to be one of those girls who suddenly decides she’s bi now because, like, it’s cool now and she wants to be different and—”

“Yeah, okay. Hawkeye, look.” Kate looked, because that was a surprisingly serious tone. Clint had put down his coffee and leaned forward. “You live your own life, and I was gonna let you figure it out for yourself, but it seems like it’s upsetting you, so.”

“It's not _upsetting_ me, except for the—”

“Take it from a guy who spent years crushing on Captain America without realizing it, twenty-two is definitely not too old to get thrown sexuality curveballs.”

“What?”

“Eventually you look back on your own behaviour and realize you were completely failing at flirting with your team leader, and unfortunately this can happen at any time. It’d be a lot easier if everything was settled by your twenties, but nope. It _is_ easier if you don’t spend years of your life denying it, though.”

“Wait, you have a crush on Captain America?”

“ _Had_. I was young and dumb. But older than twenty-two, by the way. Nothing happened.”

“Oh my god, you had a crush on _Captain America_!”

“Hawkeye tradition, apparently.”

Kate stared at him, and then dropped her face into her hands. “Oh my _god_ , I have a crush on America.”

“Yeah, kid, looks like you do.”

“Oh my god, does she know?”

“Do you want her to?”

“Oh my god.”

“Drink your coffee, Kate. It’s gonna be okay.”


End file.
